


Oh Bondage, Up Yours

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Light Bondage, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting what you want isn't what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Bondage, Up Yours

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in January 2011
> 
> Theme: Anarchy in the UK  
> Prompt: Oh Bondage, Up Yours
> 
> Setting: BtVS season 6, around the time of _Dead Things_

The steel bracelets around his wrists are chafing. He can't help straining against them. He wants to be free. Wants to touch her. 

She pushes him back down.

He hisses in pain-soaked pleasure as she begins to move again – a slow, controlling roll of the hips that leaves him gasping. She's a furnace, and he's very combustible. 

But this isn't about him. Her eyes are shut, her whole being focused inward. She doesn't see him at all.

He's her willing slave. Isn't that what he told her?

He grits his teeth, blinks moisture from his eyes. Oh, bondage, up yours.


End file.
